


[瓜疼] 夢中夢·山神

by irregular_jojo



Series: The Series of Dream in a Dream | 夢中夢 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 记一个属于夢中夢那篇的脑洞 (属于同一个宇宙) ，有可能会扩写。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Series: The Series of Dream in a Dream | 夢中夢 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787932
Kudos: 1





	[瓜疼] 夢中夢·山神

这座山是没有名字的，大家只是习惯性地称这里为青山。

老一辈的人坚信这座山上有山神守护，因为不管这周围发生什么，青山永远是常青的。

尤其是黄冠亨的阿婆。

黄冠亨是听着阿婆讲的山神故事长大的。虽然还没去过，但是黄冠亨对青山充满了各种浪漫的幻想。

阿婆说，她还是个少女的时候，村子里有条路通往青山。

有一次她误打误撞地在青山里迷路了。她一直知道青山很美，从山脚向上望去是一片深浅不一的绿，上面点缀着各色的花，繁复又艳丽。但是当她真的走进了青山的时候，她才发现青山远远比她想象的更美。

“是仙境啊。” 阿婆说这话的时候，布满皱纹的脸上依旧带着向往的神情，眼里迸发出璀璨的亮光，露出的笑颜仿佛抚平了她这一生的苦难与艰辛，独留了一番少女的巧笑嫣然。

当时的她被这美丽的一切迷了眼，本该听从村中长者的话尽快离开，但是好奇的她只想再往深处走走，想再看看这美景，更想知道会不会遇到传说中的山神。

她再反应过来时，她已经走到了一片空旷的湖前。太阳已经开始下落，给这片湖洒落了无数金箔。

然后她听到了悦耳的歌声，比村子里歌喉最好的姑娘还要动听太多。阿婆说，不是毫无意义的词语，那不是她能理解的优美语言。

接着她便看到了传说中的山神，在湖畔起舞。

那人有着像启明星光芒般的白金色长发，头上有顶树上最嫩枝芽编成的花冠。穿着飘逸的白色长袍，露出了两条纤细的长臂和赤裸的双脚。手腕脚腕上都带着五颜六色的花环，每走一步脚下都开出了无数鲜艳的花。

阿婆从来没见过那么惊艳的人，所以不小心发出了一声感叹。那人回头看到了阿婆，便踩着盛开的花向她走来。

“我是这里的山神，叫我阿钦就好。” 他发出了比春天最纯净的清泉还要更清澈的声音 “你是迷路了吗？”

阿婆点了点头，又听到山神说 “你顺着红玫瑰盛开的方向一直走就可以回到村子了。”

后来发生了什么阿婆已经有些记不清楚了，恍惚间她已经回到了村子。回头看时，阿婆似乎看到了一只冰蓝色眼睛的暹罗猫在迈着轻柔的步伐走上了幽静的山路。

再回过神时，阿婆的手里攥着一片鲜红的玫瑰花瓣。

花瓣一直被阿婆仔细地保护着，却也因为时间久远而变得脆弱又暗淡。

阿婆离开之前曾经悄悄地把黄冠亨叫到了床前，把那片花瓣郑重其事地交给了黄冠亨。黄冠亨便像阿婆保存她少女时最光怪陆离的梦一般，妥帖地保存着这片花瓣。

直到有一天，黄冠亨不小心触碰了花瓣。早已褪色的外层粉碎了，露出内层依旧娇艳的颜色。

黄冠亨重新记起了阿婆的故事，和他对青山浪漫的幻想。

他拿最昂贵的丝绸手帕包起了重新变得柔软的花瓣，踏上了那条年久失修的山路。

tbc.


End file.
